


Welcome home

by Agoun



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoun/pseuds/Agoun
Summary: Translation from my own fic "L'appétit qui nait de l'attente". Alex comes back from a trip and Piper intend to show her how happy she is.Cross posted on fanficiton.net





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> / As this is my first attempt to write in english, please bear with the grammatical, syntactical mistakes, misuse of words etc. I'm french, so I basically suck at speaking / writing any foreign language. 
> 
> Anyhow, this is a translation of my first publication, written in french : L'appétit qui naît de l'attente.
> 
> Please feel free to tell me what you think./

I flattened my hand on my dress, once again in a vain attempt to iron it, mechanically, translating my tension. It has already been two weeks since Alex left, and I was more than expecting her return.

Fifteen days earlier, just after her leaving, I woke up in an empty cold bed, rather upset that she didn't wake me up, at least to say a proper goodbye. There was just a note, that I found on the kitchen counter :

« Pipes,

I couldn't bring myself to wake you. Herein lies a key I left for you, don't forget to close the door behind you. I shall return the 27 th, around 10 pm. I'll call you then.

Kisses,

Alex. »

But I knew better than to let those few sentence in 'Alex' language'. So I translated it : « I'm gonna miss you »followed by « Take my key, you're welcome here anytime. It would have been way too romantic to just gave it to you, and it would have made me feel that things were going too fast between us. But, if you want it too, I would allow you to move in, with me. »

At least, that was what I understood from it, back then. And, although I didn't dare to bring more stuff than I already had in this big appartment, I decided to wait for her, as a return surprise, and thank her properly for this gift. So, I rose, walked a little, hearing appreciatively the clap of my heels on the wooden floor (parquet ?).

My nightsky-blue dress enhanced my cleavage nicely. And I loved the way it seemed rather short on my long legs. I knew without a doubt that Alex will also love it. She will compliment me about it. Her eyes will become darker due to her desire, and I will shiver. Nonetheless, she will add how she would prefer the dress on the floor next to her bed, and I was already fantasizing the feeling of her hands on my skin.

And yet, I couldn't help but grow restless. I was worried : what if I misunderstood her intentions ? What if she didn't want to see me ? What if she had company ? What if … I only wanted to show her how much I missed her, how long the wait had been, how much I desired her, the fever with which I awaited her body and …

I stiffened when I heard the key in the lock. My heart started beating so much I could hear my blood running through my body. One deep breath later, the door opened, and there she was. So gorgeous. I saw her feelings scroll on her beatiful face, although tired. Fear, first, to find someone in her home, then surpise realizing it was only me. Her plum lips, bright red, as always, turned into her trademark smirk. Obviously she never expeted such audacity from me, but liked it. And then I saw desire as her eyes ran all over me.

She wanted me, and that was all that matters to me.

Before she could open her mouth, and throw me one of her typical Alex' phrases, full of self-assurance mixed with condescendance and seduction, I came closer, swinging my hips.

Putting my hands on her cheeks, I kissed her. And I could taste coffee and cigarets, behind her usual flavour, as I pushed my body against hers, moaning slightly. Carried away by my burning passion, her arms circled my waist, possesively, making me shiver.

With my previous lovers, I had always been incrediibly stimulated by their possessive gestures. And Alex was no exception. She was always so self-assured, so bossy, so in charge. And it was absolutely thrilling.

I parted our connected lips to take a short breath, and whisper "I missed you, and tonight, I want to show you how much. Will you let me ?" Our eyes met, and I swear I could get lost in those green orbs. I noticed a spark of amusement, and her brow raised, before I heard her husky voice, as sexy as I remembered, answer : "I already told you, you don't have to ask".

Her lips crashed against mine, while her hands ran up and down on my sides, my hips, my stomach. I already felt ready to combust and she had not done anything yet. My hands slided in her hair, soft as silk, dark as night.

I lemove away from her lips to go down on her neck, where I fisted her hair, pulling soflty backwards, to get a better access. I left a trail of hot kisses, my teeth grazing her delicate skin, as her breathing was going crazy.

Then, her hands caressing my back upwards, found the zipper of my dress. And I bit her. Hard. A soft indignated cry escaped her mouth, before she chuckled. I leant into her, my mouth close to her ear, and whisper : "I am going to undress you, I am going to kiss every ounce of your body, before I slide my tongue between your tights, and I fuck you right against your own door. And you're going to let me do it."

I couldn't help but feel proud, feeling her whole body tensing against mine. Just hearing me had her wet, I could tell. And I loved it. My hands rushed to take her out of her leather jacket, and slip underneath her shirt, which met the floor only seconds later.

My fiery kisses attaked her collarbone, while I undid her bra, throwing it somewhere.I grabbed her gorgeous breasts, and thought that I must have been pretty convincing earlier, because she wasn't even trying to undress me anymore. Her hands were in my hair, as she waited for me to fufill my promise.

My mouth went down, to kiss a breast, with an already pointing nipple, sucking, then biting softly, before submitting the other to the same treatment. She was breathing hard, and some delightful moans escaped her full lips.

She arched towards me with such passion, as I found her belt, undoing it as quicly as possible. I could feel the urgency behing her antics, the intensity of her desire. I couldn't wait to give her pleasure, to make her loose control.

A kiss on her belly button before kneeling in front of her. I raised my face, to watch her beatiful face, kissing the naked skin, above her pant. Gosh she was so sexy. And here I was, on my knees for her, as if worshiping a sex goddess, venerating her beaty, the eroticism radiating from every cell of her body.

The pant was quickly gone, with the underwear, even though they were alluring. My tongue ran on her hip, tracing to her sex, from which I could already smell the excitation. I pushed her pelvis against the door, raised one leg above my shoulder while kissing a way from her inner tight to her lips.

I felt one of her hand in my hair, a timid caress showing me how much she cared about me, how she didn't want to force me but, at the same time, a silent plea for me to go on. Her other hand was gripping alternatively the door, the wall, knowing that she'll have to hold on something, anything in order not to loose it when I'll get started.

I licked her, up and down, from her damp entrance to her firm button, where I applied some pressure, earning thrilling moans, sending shocks directly to my own pussy, which was so very wet between my legs...

Her hand, resting in my hair contacted briefly, and I knew that soon enough Alex would be at my mercy, entierly. So I got serious and focused on delighting her clit, positionning my tongue just below it, and going up, with delicate pressure, making her tremble above me.

During a few moment, I just kept going, until I felt her legs quiver roughtly, as if ready to let her weight down. I brought two of my fingers inside her, moving them in and out, and in and out, while she was moaning my name, without a stop, like a mantra : " Piper... Pipes... Oh God ! … Piii... Piper !".

And, at the precise moment I choose to curve my finger inside her, she got over the edge, scratching my scalp with her nails, pushing my face further between her legs. I licked with fervor all of her delicious wetness. She was moaning, screaming, keeping me so close against her sex. Her whole body was quivering as I maintened her flat against the door, preventing her from falling.

When eventually she let go of my head, I raised, kissing her skin of my way up, before stealing her lips.

"Welcome home !"


End file.
